Drabbles 2
by silkendreammaid
Summary: The second collection of Drabbles. 25. To Return. Roy/Ed
1. Reconciliation

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, or ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist of the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reconciliation**

Edward frowned at the page in front of him.

"It's not that hard, Brother." Al coaxed.

"Drop it, Al." Ed said, scribbling on the page and then crossing it out with a mumbled curse.

"All you have to do is say is sorry."

"All I have to do is transmute you into a can, Alphonse." Ed threatened again and Al left him.

Ed looked at his expense account again and swore. The numbers just wouldn't balance.

"Edward?"

Edward looked down. "Sorry," he muttered as Roy sat beside him.

"Me too."

Some things were easier to reconcile than others, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: So here is the first of the second set of Drabbles… and fluff is always a good place to start from...

Having spent most of the day reconciling accounts and working with very reluctant numbers, I couldn't resist trying this one… enjoy

silken :)


	2. What He Has

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What He Has**

"I don't see it lasting." Mustang said as he looked out his window to the couple strolling below.

Edward had an arm around his taller lover's waist and was saying something to him.

"I can't believe it even started, General!" Al exclaimed, turning away. "It's unnatural."

"I never thought you'd condemn your own brother for his sexual preferences, Al." Mustang frowned.

Al shook his head. "I don't care about _that_. It's ...why with _him_?"

A tapping at his first floor window made them turn. Edward smirked, waving from outside the window.

"Because Alex has something he doesn't." Mustang smirked. "Height."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, blame Spirix for this bunny… There's a wonderful little oneshot of Ed and Armstrong that I can't recall the title of, but it's absolutely the best thing out… and she reminded me of it and I got bitten… enjoy

silken :)


	3. Blond

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blond**

"Hey bastard?"

Roy sighed.

"What is it _now_, Fullmetal?"

"I was wondering, what are you going to do to Havoc?"

Roy frowned and looked up with a quizzical expression at the smirking blond in front of him.

"Why would I do anything to Havoc?"

"Because I just caught him kissing Hawkeye." Ed said smugly as Roy's eyes opened wide.

"Havoc and Hawkeye?" He asked and Ed nodded.

"Breda and Fuery say that you'll flame anyone who tries to take your blonde."

"You're thinking of the wrong blond, Ed." Roy smirked.

"Who else is there?" Ed asked and then froze. "Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: To make up for the last one…lol…and because I needed the break before editing…lol

silken :)


	4. Bored

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bored**

Roy Mustang watched the small alchemist sleep on his couch.

He wished_ he_ could sleep in the office and _not_ get shot at for it. He was bored. He looked at Edward.

----

Edward woke, looking around with fuzzy eyes and saw the bastard working hard. He slid off the couch with a yawn and long stretch, heading out to the library.

Two minutes later mismatched hands slammed on Roy's desk.

"You bastard!" Ed hissed, his hair now in a high tail with a bright red bow.

Roy smirked until Ed reached over and kissed him. Suddenly he wasn't bored anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I was bored … and the cat I was playing with didn't like me anymore…… enjoy

silken :)


	5. Smell

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smell**

"What is that smell?" Ed asked, looking up from the report he was scribbling. Hawkeye lifted her head, her nostrils widening slightly and she frowned.

"It's revolting." She remarked and looked around. The office was empty. Only Edward and herself were there.

Ed sniffed harder. "It's getting stronger. You know, it's almost like burning rubber."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Havoc appeared in the doorway and they stared at him.

He was smouldering or rather his raincoat was, as were his boots.

"You don't mind if I _don't_ take you to the movies, do you Ed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, a friend had a bunny and its offspring came this way… fluffy prose to your angsty poetry, Spirix - you demon….grins.. and I will do all five senses as a small drabble arc…lol

silken :)


	6. Taste

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taste**

"What on earth made you flame Havoc, bastard?" Ed demanded as Mustang suddenly found himself caught in the grip of an automail hand.

"That is none of your concern." The austere voice told him.

"You ruin my evening and it's not my concern?" Golden eyes flashed.

"Leave it alone, Fullmetal." Mustang remarked firmly.

Ed looked at him, noticing the formal suit and the small corsage in his hand. He smirked and pulled Mustang down to kiss him.

"A taste of your own medicine, bastard," Ed said as he left him there, staring at his shocked date.

And a ruined evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The second in this series… some light and fluffy stuff before I go to edit a most reluctant cat and listen to some more echoes…

silken :)


	7. Hear

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hear**

"He's a bastard." Edward's voice was sulky. "And I'm disappointed in Jean. He could've put up some fight."

"Kissing the Colonel was probably not the wisest course of action, Brother. I heard the rumours are pretty bad."

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time." Ed sighed. "Al, he's not being logical."

"Not everything is logical."

"It should be."

"Maybe he has a reason for his behaviour."

"Yeah, like he has to make my life hell."

"Maybe he likes you, Brother." Al remarked thoughtfully.

Edward burst out laughing. "When cows fly."

------------------------------------------

The listener moved on, frowning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And the next one in the arc... thank you for enjoying this little set... now to edit echoes…enjoy

silken :)


	8. See

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See**

Edward stood in front of the desk, eyes looking past him and a dark scowl on his face. The Colonel was frowning as he looked at the sulky blond.

The reprimand hovered between them when he saw the golden eyes go wide and red flood into the pale face. He turned to see what Ed was staring at. Several small cardboard cows were hanging outside his window. He blinked. Were those wings on those cows?

"Alphonse." He heard Ed grind out.

"'When cows fly' I believe you said," he said with a smirk. "Well, well, look what I can see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I have been so slack these last few days, so here is the next in the senses arc….forgive the delay...and please enjoy.

silken :)


	9. Touch

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal alchemist of the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Touch**

Edward was never sure how he ended up in Roy's apartment. It was always going to be a mystery solvable only by cardboard cows and annoying little brothers.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what, Ed?"

"Hold my hand."

"Didn't you like it?"

"It was my right hand, bastard. I couldn't feel it."

"Give me your left hand."

Ed's eyes went wide as Roy pressed Ed's hand to his chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Roy was warm to the touch, and Ed felt a fluttering under his fingers.

"Just because you can't always feel it, doesn't mean it's not there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The last of the five senses…thank you for the comments and support for these, they've been fun to do… random drabbles next

Enjoy

silken :)


	10. Shower

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shower**

Edward Elric stood under the shower, letting the water run through his hair and over aching muscles. He stretched back, leaning against the wall, a pleased murmur escaping. Damn it felt good to be here after returning from his last pointless mission.

A lot of people sang in the shower, but not Ed. To Edward, a shower was the best place to do his thinking.

And he was thinking that if Roy kept doing that, not only was he not going to be able to stand up much longer, he wasn't going to be able to think any more either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So I was just having a shower when the bunnies attacked… and with suits almost done and the dragon hovering, this one somehow slipped through …grins

Enjoy

silken :)


	11. A Bet and The Loser

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Bet and the Loser**

"This is not fun, bastard."

Roy smirked. "I have no complaints."

"You're the one that cheated." Ed groused and Roy smiled.

"The first one to make a noise lost, and you broke first."

"If you hadn't _licked_ me, it would've been different."

"You should have been more prepared, and now you're mine to do with as I see fit for a whole hour."

Ed held up his right hand, his fingers transmuted into a small blade and picked up another envelope with his left.

"Yes, but making me your personal letter opener ... kinda takes the fun out of losing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm at work and doing the mail, surprise, surprise...lol... and I got bitten... forgive me…grins

Enjoy

silken :)


	12. A Bet and A Winner

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Bet and a Winner**

"This is your idea of revenge."

Ed smirked at him. "Yep."

"You lost an hour, this time it was for a whole night." Roy frowned. "And this is all you wanted?"

"Yep." The smirk got wide.

"You've kept me here all night for this one thing?"

"Yes."

"There will be no more bets." Roy said firmly as he looked at the small fire he had just lit. Ed's golden eyes gleamed at him from the other bunk, reflecting the firelight as it slowly warmed the cold dormitory.

"The expression 'light my fire' isn't supposed to be taken so literally, Ed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm at work, I want to go home and do dragon and echoes and I need a Roy here to incinerate this paperwork so I can leave early…grins... which doesn't quite explain why I'm writing this and not actually working... lol

Enjoy

silken :)


	13. Distraction

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Distraction**

Ed scribbled over the misspelt word and started again but the sentence was becoming a line of black scribbles. The whole page was covered in black scribbles and wobbling lines interspersed occasionally with scrawling words.

He hated writing his reports in the office.

"Aren't you finished yet?" The Colonel asked and Ed scowled at him.

"No."

Two minutes later, his pen went skating across his page again as his arm jerked.

"Hawkeye." Ed said in a low, frustrated voice and the sound a gun being cocked echoed close by.

"Leave Edward's braid alone, Colonel. You can play with him later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So I was just sitting here and writing the dragon and echoes and pushing Sp'rixy to get her half of suits done and I got a bunny bite…

Enjoy

silken :)


	14. Centrefold

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Centrefold**

Edward tossed the magazine on the Colonel's desk and flopped onto the couch.

"Why would Havoc look at that?" he asked and Roy surveyed the highly attractive and unclad woman now spread on his desk. Then he looked in disbelief from the centrefold to the baffled blond on his couch.

"Are you being serious here?"

"Of course." Ed frowned. "I mean, he can't do to her what he does to Fuery in the stationery cupboard, so why bother looking?"

Roy blinked. "Some men have strange fantasies."

"Is that why you always leave your gloves on when we…?"

"That's enough, Fullmetal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So, I'm cooking dinner… and this half-done bunny came back and crying "finish me"... so I did… and it brought a friend which will have to go into a oneshot later because it won't let me squash it down to drabble size...lol

enjoy  
silken :)


	15. Endings

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Endings**

"I think we should see other people."

"I don't think this is really working."

"I already have other plans."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like you."

Jean Havoc had heard them all at some point or another. He knew how to smile and pretend that each word didn't hurt. He learnt how to keep his back straight and his mind empty. 

As he lay there, feeling the blood seeping from him, he tried to straighten his back and keep his mind empty. An ending, another one, this one without words. He smiled. He could still pretend it didn't hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm at work and this came at me... and there's a follow-up bunny hovering ...

silken :)


	16. Beginnings

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Beginnings**

"Of course you'll walk again."

"When you return to the office."

"We won't forget you."

"It wasn't your fault."

Jean Havoc heard the words and phrases they gave him as he lay there. Words meant to cheer, encourage and give him hope. Surrounded by the never-ending whiteness of his hospital room he found their words were leeched of colour. His smile appeased them, it gave them something he couldn't find for himself.

It was only in the brief brush of lips at his cheek and a dark haired man's whisper of 'thank you' that he found a place to begin.

* * *

Author's Note: The follow up bunny to 'Endings'... and why are the bunnies are breeding in my office? ... they aren't supposed to follow me to work...

silken :)


	17. Out

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Out**

The room was as empty as his golden eyes as he looked from one mark to the next.

The fist imprint on the wall was his. Al had left the large scrape during an indoor sparring match. The faded bloodstain was from some forgotten injury.

He turned away and met the dark eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Ed didn't reply, didn't repeat what he had already screamed at the man a week ago. _You promised to protect him! You said they'd never find out! He's de... gone because of you!_

Ed's silver watch landed at the Colonel's feet as he walked out.

* * *

Author's Note: It is (obviously) not being a good day for me so far, so I thought I would share the misery, just a bit... forgive me...

silken :)


	18. Empty

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Empty**

The armour stood silently in the corner of the room. Grey steel had been buffed to a brilliant sheen.

A gloved hand stroked across the breastplate and a sigh clouded the shine before it was wiped away.

"I'm sorry," was never going to make anything right.

__

"Brother is gone! You sent him there! You said it was an easy mission! Why didn't you let me go with him?"

The Colonel's fingers lingered at the catch for the breastplate for a moment and then moved away. The seal was gone. The armour was truly empty. As empty as he was.

* * *

Author's Note: Is the fluff I feed the bunnies not enough that they need to follow me to work, angsting their little hearts out here?... forgive me.. a companion piece to Out...

silken :)


	19. One Day

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**One Day**

It was the lightest of touches and the dark-haired man smiled, opening his eye.

"If she catches you sleeping again, she will shoot you." The young blond remarked as he dropped onto the couch beside the recumbent Mustang.

"Is that your way of saying I should thank you for waking me?" A lazy smirk drifted across his face.

"No, bastard. But you always complain when I leave without telling you."

"One day you will stay," Roy promised.

"And one day you'll stop dreaming of me."

Roy woke up and looked at his large empty office.

"One day. But not today."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm at work, I feel like... I don't feel well and it's raining... and I have an urge to write... this is not a good combination...

silken :)


	20. Some Day

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Some Day**

He turned at the gentle tug on his braid and smiled, reaching up to pull the dark head close for a merest whisper of a kiss.

"I have to go."

"Some day you're going to find it, Ed."

"And then...?"

"And then you'll be able to stay here."

"You'll be here?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Always." Roy didn't smirk at the barely hidden worry. Last time he had been the one needing reassurance.

"Some day, I'll stay."

-

Ed rolled over in his empty bed, looking out at unfamiliar stars.

"You'd better keep your promise bastard, because some day I'll keep mine."

* * *

Author's Note: A long weekend with few obligations... and echoes and several other beasties wanting attention... so this is to get the bunnies hopping, I hope...

silken :)


	21. Once Upon A Time

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

"You're not going to die." The blue-eyed blond told the blanketed lump.

"Doesn't mean I can't try," was the mumbled response.

"Were you always like this, or is this for my benefit?"

"All for you, Alfons. I used to be worse."

"How much worse?"

"Destroying buildings worse."

"This is one of your stories, isn't it? Even if they're all true, I don't think anyone destroys buildings because they have a headache."

"I did. Once upon a time."

"You know what Ed?" Alfons asked. "Everything is always 'once upon a time' with you," and he slammed the door as he left.

* * *

Author's Note: A three day headache can really make things a whole lot of not-fun... it's all the bunnies left me with

enjoy

silken :)


	22. Truth Is Dangerous

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Truth is Dangerous**

"Why do you keep doing this?" Alfons sighed as Edward crawled into his bed.

"Can't sleep." Ed's words rumbled against his shoulder as he settled against him.

"I'm not going to be a substitute again," Alfons told him, thinking of the last time they had shared a bed.

"I was drunk and I apologised. Several times."

Alfons rested his chin against Edward's head. "Why don't you just admit you're lonely?"

"Because truth is dangerous." Ed levered himself up and stared at him. "Because then you'd have to admit you love me and I would have to say I don't."

* * *

Author's Note: The drabble bunnies like coming to work with me for some reason... and they seem to be leaving their fluff at home...

enjoy

silken :)


	23. Time To Leave

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Time To Leave**

The bedroom was dim as she dressed before facing the man still in bed.

"I can't do this any more," she said, her calm voice at odds with the sadness in her eyes.

"I know," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, a broken line across her pale face. "That's the problem. You aren't sorry at all. You miss him too much to think of anything else." Riza turned away. "Good bye, Roy."

The door closed and Roy Mustang stared at the ceiling. It was time to leave, to find somewhere cold. Colder than the ice that surrounded him now.

* * *

Author's Note: The drabble bunnies are back at work with me... and the only fluff I can see are the kittens on the tissue box on my desk..

enjoy

silken :)


	24. To Meet Again

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**To Meet Again  
**

Gold eyes were locked onto the single black one and words they could not manage to get past closed throats fell between them. It was in the hands that reached then withdrew.

"Some day," mouthed Edward.

"One day," Roy replied silently.

Edward turned and disappeared into the flying craft. Roy gripped at the boy in his arms as if the younger Elric could take the place of his brother, if only for a moment.

"You can't let him go!" Al screamed at him.

He wasn't prepared for the shove from Al that sent him across the platform. "Bring him back!"

* * *

Author's Note: And another one to re-energise the bunnies, not that they need much help... the poor things have been badly neglected and lost behind everything else lately...

please enjoy

silken :)


	25. To Return

**Drabbles 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**To Return**

"Your brother's going to kill me," Roy remarked as they walked down the dirt road.

"I doubt it," Edward replied.

"He told me to bring you back."

"And you will, one day."

"I can't see Al waiting patiently for a someday like I did."

Ed stopped walking and looked at Roy. "Do you regret this?"

"Hell no. No, Ed, I don't regret any of this. I worry that you regret that it's me here and not Al."

Ed snorted and roughly hugged him.

"Stupid bastard, Al trusted enough to send you in his place. We'll find a way to return."

* * *

Author's Note: And another set of drabbles comes to a close… any future drabbles will go into a new set... Drabbles 3 - how original...lol

Thank you...

silken :)


End file.
